<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《邻家男孩/Boy Next Door》 by GypsyBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284567">《邻家男孩/Boy Next Door》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyBlue/pseuds/GypsyBlue'>GypsyBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sons (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Normal Life, they’re just…so lovely, written in 2018（April）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyBlue/pseuds/GypsyBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不是所有人都喜欢组队，人们说。我想只是需要一个过程，乔纳森·肯特说。学校组织高年段与低年段搭档合作，班主任将他们分配到了一起。他们将在两周以后的少年科技大赛上合作完成任务，他们的荣誉，暂时被绑在一块啦。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《邻家男孩/Boy Next Door》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>普通人AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1、<br/>达米安·韦恩是你能想象的最优秀的一类邻家男孩。</p>
<p>每一学年的考试都以远超第二名的成绩稳居于榜首，作业质量除了有时候字有些潦草以外堪称完美，以及参加大大小小的科技大赛赢回车库都塞不下的奖杯证书——如果乔纳森·肯特不是亲眼见证过达米安组装那些机械，他一定会以为这是新闻报纸捏造的又一个“天才儿童”。</p>
<p>仅凭借以上的其中一点，就能令西里夫学校所有学生避而远之。在十岁出头的年纪，正常小孩都只想在雪地里和狗狗跑上一整天，躺到蓬松的雪堆里打几个滚，或者在下课十分钟里以百米冲刺的速度跑到围栏那儿向等待着的糖果店老板买一包水果糖，在被校警发现之前跑回教室。</p>
<p>不过，最近淘气孩子们还是有所收敛，因为再过两周就是期末考试，再加上紧随期末考试之后的大都会各校区的科技比赛，大家都得忙着复习和准备。<br/>放学以后乔纳森·肯特在布告栏上看见自己的名字和他的邻居——达米安·韦恩排在一起的时候，心情就像把每种口味的水果糖一次性塞进嘴里一样难以描述。</p>
<p>达米安·韦恩倒也不是像传闻中一样难以相处，他们的父亲是好朋友，时常走在一起，他们也因此常见面，去彼此家坐一会也很正常。但他们为数不多的除去父亲见面之外的会面，一次是小氪飞越了花园栏杆想去韦恩家找泰特斯*，结果压扁了韦恩家种的蔷薇花；一次是达米安组装的模型飞机被大风吹到了肯特家的烟囱里。</p>
<p>“你的狗压扁了我的花，所以你应该帮我去掏壁炉。”韦恩家的小子双手抱在胸前，这么说。</p>
<p>“是你的飞机自己飞到烟囱里去的，你有本事就让它再飞出来。”乔纳森也一模一样地将手交叉抱在胸前，挺起胸膛。</p>
<p>嗯……只是都能算是不欢而散，乔纳森想。最后他们都没有将这些事情告诉爸妈，就算是号称有读心术的阿福和露易丝也没能知道太多，这个冬天肯特一家还没有用过壁炉，也许那只飞机还待在管道里，蔷薇已经回天乏术，那之后阿福帮达米安种了些别的植物。</p>
<p>乔把视线从布告栏移开的时候，正好看见站在一旁的达米安，对方正在布告栏上搜寻自己的名字。他想了想，开口：“我想我们被分配成搭档了。”</p>
<p>达米安发出一声“啧”，乔确定自己没有听错：“请你另找别人，我已经打算和老师申请单独完成比赛内容，我只是来看看是哪个倒霉蛋要被我划掉。”</p>
<p>“注意一下，达米安，我也没有一定要和你做搭档！”</p>
<p>“那我们算说好了？哈，我就不用和老师多费口舌了——”</p>
<p>乔做了个鬼脸，还没意识到达米安的声音听上去像是戛然而止，直到他感觉到自己的后衣领被轻松地提了起来，转过头发现他爸爸克拉克·肯特放大的脸。</p>
<p>2、<br/>“阿尔弗雷德呢？”达米安坐在克拉克的车后座，他紧紧地贴着右边的车门，而同样被关进车里的乔紧紧地贴着左边的车门，他们中间还能再坐下三个凯西*2。</p>
<p>轻轻地转动着方向盘的大人从后视镜里看了一眼两个隔得很开的孩子，回答说：“阿尔弗雷德先生和你父亲一起去出差了。你父亲让你这几天在我们家里住，我和乔的妈妈露易丝都要工作，为了安全考虑，这个周末你们就好好待在家里写作业，别跑出去玩了。”</p>
<p>“可是爸爸！他们说明天会下雪！我和艾伦*约好了去街心公园一起打雪仗！”</p>
<p>“和弗兰克、布莱恩*来一场往雪球里塞石子儿的雪仗？听上去不错，但作为你的爸爸，你的监护人，不允许你去做这样危险的事。”克拉克的严肃毋庸置疑。乔低下头泄气似的呼出一口气，然后转过头瞪了达米安一眼——他听见达米安的笑了。</p>
<p>“如果你安安静静的，我还可以考虑一下辅导你做作业。”达米安微微扬起下巴说。</p>
<p>“不需要，谢谢，达米安。”乔弯起一个“灿烂”的微笑。</p>
<p>3、<br/>“你听见我爸爸说的话了？你在我们家得做家务。”乔一边撕下粘在冰箱上露易丝留下的家务单，一边对咬着黄油吐司的达米安说，“我的吐司呢？”</p>
<p>“要吃自己做，你不会连面包机也不会用吧，小子。”达米安不耐烦地挥了挥手里的报纸。</p>
<p>第二天早上乔从床上醒来的时候，他房间里临时搭起来的一张床上的达米安已经没了踪影，他是什么时候起床的？当他爬下双层床的小小楼梯，眯着眼睛在桌子上摸到闹钟，七点半，他浑身紧张起来又想起这是个周末，他把闹钟扔到床上去去刷牙洗脸。出去后就发现达米安像个小大人一样拿着遮住他大半个人的报纸，另一只手拿着吐司。</p>
<p>“我们要整理花园、把早餐盘子洗了、清理冰箱的碎冰、倒垃圾、整理客厅和自己的房……和我的房间——这个就交给我。”乔往一边往自己盘子里的吐司上挤草莓酱一边照着纸条读下来。</p>
<p>“你在房间里藏了秘密吗？”达米安弯起嘴角，“让我猜猜，你不希望被我发现藏在书柜后面的三期超人漫画，还是放在衣柜最高层的有密码锁的‘乔的日记’？”</p>
<p>“你在我睡着的时候干了什么！”乔急忙咽下一大口吐司，被噎住，赶紧喝了几口牛奶，等到胸口的沉闷消散，他惊呼，与此同时花了一秒钟想达米安弯起嘴角的样子其实还不赖。</p>
<p>而达米安只是耸了耸肩膀，也端起他的一杯牛奶：“想打架？我用一分钟就能把你弄趴下。”</p>
<p>“不麻烦你，但你可以试试这个。”乔吞下最后一块吐司，把盘子放到一边的台子上，用一只手把自己的杯子端起来，另一只手攥着桌布，迅速地抽出。<br/>达米安的牛奶杯没能支撑住桌布的忽然摆动，牛奶像拍打在巨石上的海浪一样泼洒出来，弄湿了达米安的半身衣服。乔对上的就是那张阴沉得犹如他藏在书柜后面超人漫画里面的蝙蝠侠的脸。</p>
<p>而乔去按住正沿着桌子咕噜咕噜滚动的玻璃杯时，只是堪堪接下了达米安挥过来的一拳头——这让他支撑在桌面上的重心不稳，玻璃瓶挣脱了乔的手指，在两人的沉默中滚到桌沿，仿佛犹豫似的摇晃了一下，最终直直地坠了下去。</p>
<p>玻璃杯的悲壮和你发现你的猫跟别人跑了的悲壮差不多。</p>
<p>什么？你没有猫？</p>
<p>4、<br/>达米安在阿福整出的行李箱里翻找了一阵以后冲进浴室，倒是没多抱怨儿童沐浴露。他皱着眉头走出来的时候乔已经打扫好了玻璃碎片，并且把他的吐司盘子也洗完后擦干放在架子上了。他浑身上下还冒着浴室的蒸汽，看到乔从小板凳上跳下来只是挑了挑眉。</p>
<p>“这不是看在你帮我洗了盘子，我要还回来的份上，”达米安解释，“你弄湿了我的衣服，这点不说。好吧，让我看看你的记者妈妈给你留了什么家务。”</p>
<p>那之后乔去整理他的房间，达米安去整理花园，小氪和泰特斯摇着尾巴在花园里追来赶去，但也小心翼翼地没往花坛上跑，冬天的花坛空荡荡的，只有深色的泥土。乔抽出书柜后面的漫画和衣柜上的日记本，捧着他们在房间的中央站了很久，最后还是把漫画书塞进了床底下，日记本放进了书包。<br/>乔走到他的望远镜*旁边去，往镜筒里瞄了几眼，又怅然若失地看着箱子里放着的橄榄球和篮球*，这本该是个“出去玩”愉快周末的，他本该和艾伦他们打雪仗，要么就去球场上打球，也许应该带上达米安去打篮球，能帮助他长高些——</p>
<p>就好像达米安会听到一样，乔觉得自己幻听了敲门声，他顿住，仔细听了听，没有敲门声。他松了一口气，却又听见门外达米安的声音：“嘿小鬼——”</p>
<p>“我有名字的！达米安！乔纳森！乔纳森·肯特！”乔拉开门大声回答。</p>
<p>“你想出去吗？”</p>
<p>“不叫别人的名字是——什么？”</p>
<p>“你，想，出去，吗？”</p>
<p>“去哪儿？”乔松开了门把，往外探了探身子。</p>
<p>“看着办，公园、糖果店、乐高专卖店——任何你想去的地方。”达米安靠在门框上，看上去像一只慵懒而不屑的猫。</p>
<p>“可是……”</p>
<p>“没有可是，”达米安打断乔，“我没记错的话，你十一岁了？”</p>
<p>“十岁……”</p>
<p>“那更好了，虽然我没有强迫症*。所以，你来不来？”</p>
<p>“我们就这样出去？我是说……等我爸妈回来了，我们要说我们去玩了吗？”这次乔整个人都走到房间门外来了，他眼里闪着光。</p>
<p>“谁说我们是去玩的？”达米安咧开一个笑，是那样的理直气壮，“我们是去给小氪和泰特斯买狗粮的，对吧？”</p>
<p>泰特斯和小氪吐着舌头，从门框边探出头来。</p>
<p>5、<br/>“其实我现在无比怀疑你只是想拉我垫背。”乔看着达米安拿出一根小铁棒三下五除二地打开了他家的大门。</p>
<p>“你现在可以去你想去的地方，我们来定个时间，”达米安低头看了看手腕上的表，“下午三点，我们在你家那个街区的十字路口超市见，我们买完杯子就回去。”达米安转身就要从另一条路离开。</p>
<p>“等等！”乔叫住达米安，“你去哪儿？”</p>
<p>“你忘了两个星期以后有个科技比赛吗？我得去买点需要的材料。”达米安想了想，告诉乔。他那副神情就好像本来压根没打算告诉乔，好像才想起乔是他名义上被分配到的搭档。</p>
<p>达米安看着乔，他对面的这个男孩年纪比他低，个子却比他高。他微微皱着眉，想要表达“我说过我一个人做”。但他看着对方蓝色的眼睛里从惊讶到严肃，甚至透露出一种正义凛然，闪着光的蓝眼睛变得坚定而不容置喙。这样的神情让达米安不得不承认，他犹豫了一秒，也许可以带上乔。</p>
<p>“你不能忽视合作的力量。”乔义正辞严地说。</p>
<p>“我没有忽视合作的力量，”达米安快速地反驳，继续说，“只是在这件事情上，我不需要通过合作来达成我的目的。我相信团队能更好地做某些事情，小子，在我需要团队的时候——但不会是现在。”</p>
<p>乔低下了头，达米安看见他攥紧了拳头，他现在该转身离开了。不，他没有看着对方离开的意愿，所以他先转身。不久以后他记起那天以后发生的事，都会说他后悔带乔纳森·肯特出门，愤愤地说着“我就知道他会这样”。</p>
<p>乔纳森·肯特拥有很多美好的品德，“不轻易放弃”是其中之一。</p>
<p>乔纳森跟了上去。</p>
<p>“我的生物课成绩和你一样好，模型课上组装飞机模型我也成功过，我看过关于组装模型和电力原理的一些书，我看过那些你去参加的科技大赛的录像带，每一场比赛——不管大的还是小的。我承认我做得没有你那么好，但你就没有想过，如果我们做搭档，可以比你一个人做得要更好吗？”</p>
<p>“你平时话就那么多吗？”</p>
<p>“当我需要解释清楚一些事情的时候，我的话就会多一些——沉默寡言会让误会增多，这是我妈妈说的，虽然她当时说的是一篇社论。总之，达米安——等等——”</p>
<p>达米安一路都没有回头看乔纳森，但他听着，没有在耳朵里放耳塞，也没有转移注意力。但这时候乔纳森的声音听起来像是被什么更紧急的事情牵走，而那更紧急的事情带着爆炸冲击波的冲击力从他的侧面向他袭来。<br/>那辆红色的轿车在双行道上摇摆，轮胎在地面上画出弯曲的痕迹，周围的行人像车内的驾驶员一样慌乱，司机尖叫着狂按喇叭，行人们在尖锐的警告声下逃窜往车行的反方向跑去，而此时他们所在的路口正是红灯。</p>
<p>斑马线上的行人——这是达米安·韦恩第一个想到的。</p>
<p>斑马线上的行人——这是乔纳森·肯特第一个想到的。</p>
<p>喇叭声给了所有人提前警告，达米安眼疾手快地跑向离马路一边最近的一群低年级小孩子，拉着他们的衣领将被吓在原地动弹不得的他们从斑马线上扯到了与汽车大致行驶路线垂直的安全地带，与此同时红色的轿车冲进了一间服装店，最终在墙面上冒着烟停下来，烟尘扑面，从那片废墟扩散开来。</p>
<p>达米安站起来，抑制不住地大声咳嗽，在咳嗽的间隙里他艰难地喊出乔纳森的名字。</p>
<p>“乔！”</p>
<p>他大喘了两口气以后想要再叫一声的时候听见了应答：“达米安！”“我没事！”</p>
<p>我没问你有没有事！达米安·韦恩在心里咆哮。<br/>他冲向声音来源的地方，就在街角的转弯处，他看见乔纳森扶着一位老奶奶坐到一边的台阶上去，他的裤子被磨破了，脸上也蹭了灰，但他笑得就像超人漫画里那个傻大个一样。</p>
<p>“嘿达米——”<br/>“闭嘴！”</p>
<p>不远处的药店里，药店阿姨细心地用酒精给乔纳森消毒的时候，达米安翘着二郎腿坐在一边，盯着乔纳森。直到乔纳森被盯得浑身不舒服，想要找点别的话题，他摸摸后脑勺，决定问问泰特斯的狗粮是什么牌子的，正要开口却被达米安抢了先：<br/>“你怎么会看那些比赛的视频？”</p>
<p>“噢——”乔被这个问题呛了一下，他记起车祸前自己的话，“是我爸爸带我一起看的，嗯，准确地说，是你爸爸让我的爸爸看这些比赛的，他说你做得不错。你知道，你爸爸和我爸爸说起你的时候——嗯，就好像我的橄榄球队赢了之后我爸爸为我骄傲那样。”</p>
<p>“我没兴趣知道你的橄榄球队，乔尼球员*，”达米安晃了晃腿，继续追问，“真的吗？”</p>
<p>乔注意到达米安的语气里有微妙的变化，似乎很想确定什么，他肯定地回答：“是的。如果不是因为这个，我能多出好多看漫画的时间呢。我爸妈还经常让我看报纸，说是能有助于我以后写论文，培养逻辑能力。”</p>
<p>达米安沉默了一会，点头：“我爸爸也让我看报纸，你妈妈的文章写得很好。”</p>
<p>“对吧！”乔纳森骄傲地挺了挺胸膛，露出灿烂的笑容。</p>
<p>“多亏了你，我想我有了点科技比赛的灵感，”达米安再一次弯起嘴角，乔觉得达米安的嘴角简直有某种魔力，“你可以给我当个助手。”</p>
<p>“我们是搭档了？”这时候药店阿姨完成了包扎，乔跳起来问。</p>
<p>“你是助手。”达米安重复，但他嘴角仍然有浅浅的弧度。</p>
<p>“那就是搭档了！”</p>
<p>达米安·韦恩倒是没有反驳。</p>
<p>6、<br/>“说起来，我还有点零花钱，介于我确实对你的房间做了些不那么‘礼貌’的搜查，我可以请你买点零食。”他们打算直接去超市，早些回家，路上达米安向乔扔出一个东西，乔正好伸手接住，是个钱包。乔打开一角看了看。</p>
<p>“我们可以买几包SNACK FISH*吗？”“我可以去糖果店吗？妈妈喜欢费列罗——”“不过我们都喜欢SNACK FISH，我们晚上打扑克牌的时候每个人都会拆一包。”被乔纳森的问句轰炸的达米安走进了超市缓缓打开的自动感应门。</p>
<p>半个小时后达米安拿着一个包装精美的玻璃杯到达收银处的时候，看到的就是堆得像座小山的购物车，乔纳森向他解释只是因为这些食物包装很大，其实都是氮气。达米安伸手在里面翻了翻，看见了自己喜欢的焙烤蔬菜饼干。但他还是摇了摇头：<br/>“你得把他们放回去一半，如果我们拿着两大购物袋回到家还想要装作一下午乖乖做作业，除非你的床底下空间够大——”</p>
<p>回到家以后他们给小氪和泰特斯倒上两碗狗粮，达米安把向五金店老板预订的一箱零件全部搬了回来。等乔纳森换上新的裤子之后他们在房间里摊开仍然空白的设计图纸。乔纳森愉快地递给达米安要求的各种绘图工具：<br/>“保护老年人的腿部护理外骨骼，光是这个主意就已经棒透了，达米安！”</p>
<p>“嘿！投不准就别投，我早上刚收拾的房间，你把纸团扔得到处都是！”乔纳森不得不去又捡起一个新鲜的纸团，放到纸屑桶里去。</p>
<p>“把那把支直尺递过来，助手。”</p>
<p>几个小时以后他们决定去享用他们的一大袋战利品，达米安在购物袋里面搜寻了半天，掏出了十几袋膨化食品，却没能再找到一包焙烤蔬菜饼干。他揪住乔纳森的衣领，从牙缝里蹦出这些单词来：<br/>“我的，焙烤，蔬菜，饼干，呢——”</p>
<p>“可能——可能都被我放回货架上去了？”乔纳森轻轻抽了抽嘴角。</p>
<p>“我讨厌你。”达米安把自己摔到他临时的床上。</p>
<p>7、<br/>两个星期后，令成绩优异的学生也不免焦头烂额的期末考终于结束，他们欢呼着跑出校门，同时迎接了今年的第一片雪花。乔纳森跑到前面去向他大喊“下雪了达米安”的时候，他没还意识到那真的是雪片，只以为是一些雪籽，但雪很快越下越大。<br/>大得像小拇指指甲盖的雪片纷纷扬扬地落下，遮盖了天空，天空变成一片白茫茫的奶油涂层。孩子们欢呼奔跑的声音响彻整座教学楼。</p>
<p>下雪就是这样的呀，无论是大人小孩，老师学生，都奔走相告。脸上洋溢着对美丽的自然景象的万分喜爱，对生活的热爱，全部体现在这里了。每个人都笑着告诉路过身边的每一个人，无论认识与否，无论是否曾有过不愉快。<br/>笑着告诉她们：“嘿，下雪了！”</p>
<p>科技大赛如期在第二天举行，会场里面摆放了两排展台，大厅正前方是演讲台。大赛开幕时会场人头攒动，肯特夫妇和阿尔弗雷德都来了。克拉克·肯特代仍出差在外的布鲁斯·韦恩表达了对未能出席的歉意，乔纳森把手放在达米安的肩膀上告诉他别难过，达米安发出一声“啧”表示他并没有难过。</p>
<p>“这是我第一次参加这样的比赛！”乔纳森在比赛人员签到处激动地说。</p>
<p>“别像个第一次去迪士尼乐园的人一样，”达米安签好自己的名字，把表格递交上去，“气势，你这样在一开始就输了。”</p>
<p>“噢，气势，你说得对，达米安。”乔立刻卸下了刚刚激动的表情，他微微皱起眉头，嘴角向下。</p>
<p>“你这是干什么？我没让你学蝙蝠侠。”达米安扶住额头。</p>
<p>“我在模仿你爸爸！”乔纳森依旧保持着嘴角向下，直到达米安拍了拍他的额头，乔才没能憋住大笑，他开怀地笑起来，而他发誓他看见达米安也在笑。</p>
<p>“我们是搭档了，达米安！”他像是宣誓什么似的，再次重复了一遍，又忽然像想起什么似的，“你刚刚垫脚了吗？你是怎么拍到我的额头的？”</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德将达米安和乔纳森站在同一座领奖台上的照片打印出来，收进信封，放到了布鲁斯·韦恩的办公桌文件的最上方。里面他们戴着老师们手工制作的冠军花环，手里拿着烫金花纹的获奖证书，乔纳森咧开嘴笑得很开心，几乎就要跳起来来表达他的喜悦。</p>
<p>而他的少爷，他的少爷，只是轻轻弯起了嘴角。</p>
<p>“这份荣誉是属于——”</p>
<p>“达米安·韦恩——和——乔纳森·肯特的！*”</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我写得太开心啦！！！<br/>我现在还非常开心！！！<br/>虽然手冰冰凉我的左手都快没知觉了但是还是顺理成章地爆到了预期会爆到的字数！（哈哈哈所以说我根本不用给自己草稿定字数嘛，写得开心的话都会爆）</p>
<p>嗷呜！希望大家也能看得很开心！如果看得开心请一定要告诉我！这样我就有动力写更多了！<br/>我已经毫不在意自己是“基因里的极圈体质”啦……Jondami可能是我萌过的除了拉郎以外热度最低的CP呜呜不过完全没有关系！大家都很有干劲的样子tag每天都能刷到好多更新呀！<br/>超级崽万岁！超级崽们实在是太可爱了！可爱得无法描述！</p>
<p>这篇文章里，我想要表达的东西也都表达得非常顺畅，希望大家都能get到，这些是我心里的感动，如果你也能感受到，那我会更快乐的！两个角色都非常有个性，超凡子的漫画也非常棒——<br/>说起来！大家那儿下雪了吗？</p>
<p>以及我果然很有童心（认真）。</p>
<p>需要夸奖我吗？我这次认真地写了注释（可能是有史以来第一次），还有一些觉得没有必要啦就没有再写，anyway这是一个进步啊！（给自己鼓掌）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>1*泰特斯 出自《超凡子世代》年刊 是韦恩家的狗，超级宠物中的蝙蝠犬。<br/>2*凯西 出自《超凡子世代》#1 乔的同学 一位可爱的金发女生。<br/>3*艾伦 出自《超凡子世代》#1 乔的同学 一位黑人男孩。<br/>4*弗兰克、布莱恩 出自《超凡子世代》#1 两个“小恶棍”。<br/>5*望远镜、篮球、橄榄球都出现在漫画中乔的房间内，在《超凡子世代》#10<br/>6*意思是“11”会逼疯一些强迫症，请关爱她们。<br/>7*改自达米安台词“乔尼乖宝宝”。<br/>8*肯特一家打扑克的时候桌上有这样的零食包装，我努力辨认了上面的字母，我真的努力了。</p>
<p>彩蛋：</p>
<p>   “你在干什么？”达米安挑眉。</p>
<p>“捂脚！很暖和呢！”</p>
<p>“用你的狗？”达米安指着摇着尾巴把身体盖在自家小主人脚丫上的小氪。</p>
<p>“你想试试吗？”</p>
<p>那个下午他们把脚放在小氪热乎乎的肚子下睡了短暂的午觉，小氪摇着尾巴，看了看燃烧的壁炉，又看向不远处的茶几上放着的一只沾满了烟灰而变得黑乎乎的东西。<br/>不过仍然能辨认出来——</p>
<p>那是一架模型飞机。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>